


Oh, the parking lot's you'll make out in

by catchmeinmydreams



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Complete, Fluff, Humor, Kissing, Len cares, M/M, Mick approves, Onshot, Rip knows everything, Romance, Sara approves, Secret Relationship, coldflash - Freeform, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 07:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5958910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catchmeinmydreams/pseuds/catchmeinmydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry forgets about that there are in fact cameras in the back parking lot behind STAR labs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, the parking lot's you'll make out in

It was Oliver Queen who told Barry about the team that Rip had assembled. Once Oliver told him Professor Stein had reached out to the team. Barry wasn’t new to time travel but he was new to the fact that this guy Rip Hunter had recruited Captain Cold and Heat Wave. Oliver had told him weeks after they had started so the fact that Leonard Snart and Mick Rory were still even involved in the entire thing was shocking.

He didn’t know Mick well but he got to know Leonard and he knew there was good in him. So the fact that he was still there, doing something positive, made him smile.

He had his number. The one thing he saved before destroying his files was his phone number. He wasn’t even sure if the number was still in use. Snart was the type of guy to have at least 3 different numbers and a few burner phones. He wasn’t even sure Snart was able to get text messages in the eras he was visiting. Probably not.

Regardless Barry had texted the number anyway.

**Hey it’s Barry. I knew there was good in you.**

He didn’t get a response and it was a long shot. Whether Snart had gotten the message or not was a mystery but it was sent. Barry had hoped that maybe he got it.

About two weeks later the number texted him back.

**Can we meet?**

And Barry Allen kid you not almost choked on air. Snart did in fact get his message and in fact kept the number.

 **When?** Barry responded about five minutes later not wanting to sound too eager. He ignored the butterflies in his stomach.

**Alley behind Saints and Sinners in 5 minutes?**

Barry snorted. **How about a minute?**  

He gave Snart a minute to meet him. He assumed the man was already in the bar having a drink. When Barry arrived Snart was leaning against the brick wall in the alley, already waiting for him. 

 He was in his day clothes which were jeans, a black t-shirt, and a leather jacket. Barry breezed in and appeared in front of him in his full Flash attire.

“Back in the present time I see?” Barry asked.

Snart rolled his eyes, “I am.”

There’s silence. A beat.

“So what’s this all about?” Barry asked.

Then Leonard Snart took a few steps forward so he was just inches away from Barry’s face. He lifted his hand slowly and cupped the younger man’s cheek. He made direct eye contact with Barry and stared at him. The younger man gave him a sudden nod. Barry’s stomach was in knots, he had no idea why he nodded. What was he doing? Then suddenly Snart’s lips brushed against his but only for a brief two seconds before pulling back slowly.

“W-What was that for?” Barry asked.

“For believing in me.” Leonard Snart replied.

And that’s how it went. Every few weeks Barry would get a text message from Leonard Snart when he was back in the present. They didn’t meet in the alley after the first time but at one of Len’s safe houses. Yeah they were on a first name basis now aside from Len’s nicknames toward Barry like “Scarlet” and “kid”.

They would mostly fuck and then lay on each other for hours in silence or watching Netflix. Although sometimes Len would tell Barry about the eras he visited. He would subtly hint about several artifacts and pieces of art that he saw in his travels.

And when Len left Barry would do everything in his power not to google said art and artifacts. Their encounters went like that for a few months. It was easy to hide because Leonard was mostly gone and he wasn’t like they were a couple. No, that was ridiculous.

Until one day it became sort of obvious that maybe they were a couple.

While Rip and the team were in the present dropping the Central City team members off there was an earthquake. A really bad earthquake that rocked the whole city. Rip made the team canvas the city.

Leonard Snart hesitated and pulled out his phone, immediately texting Barry.

**Are you alright?**

And Barry didn’t respond. And Len was freaked out. He assumed maybe the kid was just saving the city but when  minutes went by he turned to the team and spoke. “We should get in contact with STAR Labs with The Flash. See how we can assist.”

Mostly he got wide eyed stares from his team members who were shocked at his suggestion.

“What?” Leonard asked.

He turned to look at Rip who was fucking smirking at him. Leonard turned away. That future bastard knew. Damn him. 

“I believe Mr. Snart has a good idea, well done. Very strange for you.”

“I have my moments.” Leonard shrugged.

So Ray ended up getting in touch with Cisco. And the rest of the day involved lots of heroic acts but mostly the city was okay. There were a few aftershocks which resulted in Caitlin having to fix up a nasty cut on Ray’s head but nothing major.

After three fucking aftershocks Barry finally showed up and Leonard resisted the urge to run up to him. To hold his hand and to touch his face meanwhile Barry stared at him through his mask with an extremely shocked expression.

“W-What are you doing here?” He maybe should have added a ‘you guys’ to that sentence but it was whatever.

“We get home and boom the ground is shaking like crazy. We couldn’t just leave.” Jax replied.

“The aftershocks really did a number on the one building downtown.” Sara said.

Barry nodded.

He glanced around the room and then back at Len. He hadn’t seen him in almost three weeks and if they were alone-fuck he would be ripping off his parka and pushing him up against the wall-and fuck. Okay shit he had to focus. He nodded and walked across the room. He stood merely a few feet from Len. He talked with Cisco and the others about the damage and then he stood silently.

He listened to Professor Stein talk and then Rip spoke up. “Oh my god you two.”

Yup. Rip was staring directly at Barry and Len . And yeah Barry’s face turned the color of his suit.

“Excuse me?” Len snapped. 

“In case you’ve forgotten Mr. Snart, _I_ am from the future.”

“Pretty sure you tell us that at least 5 times a day, _Rip_.” Leonard sneered.

“What’s he talking about?” Cisco asked and turned to Rip, “Do you know too?”

“Cisco, what are you talking about?” Barry squeaked.

“Of course I know.” Rip stated, “How do you know?”

“Cait and I saw them a few weeks ago in the back parking lot.”

Barry covered his face with his hands and Mick Rory spoke suddenly, “Uh, what am I missing here?”

“The timeline is going accordingly on some aspects, it’s seems.” Rip stated.

Leonard and Barry respond with wide eyed expressions because timeline and accordingly should not be in the same sentence with the two of them. Or should it be? Before either one of them can properly react Rip spoke again. 

 “But to answer your question these two are…together.” He gestured toward Snart and Barry.

“Together as in _together_?” Kendra asked.

“If your definition of together is making out against the building then yes. ” Caitlin said.

“Cait is being modest, guys. I’m sure it was _way_ more than that but Cait turned off the cameras to give them privacy plus I was generally scarred so it was for the best.” Cisco said.

“Oh my god!” Barry groaned, “I didn’t know there were cameras back there!”

“If it’s possible I think he’s gone two shades redder.” Sara stated, “But I like this. It’s cute.” She met Leonard’s eyes.

“Now that we’re all caught up can you two please stand closer to each other because this-whatever this is-just get closer.” Rip said.

 Leonard groaned. After a few moments of everyone staring at the pair waiting for them to move, to confirm everything that was being said Leonard moved. He walked to  stand next to Barry a few moments later. Their shoulders barely brushing each other and Len crossed his arms.

“Whatever. Deal with it because this won’t be changing anytime soon.”

And Barry turned sharply to Len, “Really?” It’s loud. Loud enough for the whole room to hear.

Len turned to him too and nodded, “Yeah, Scarlet. If that’s okay with you?” He whispered.

And Barry nodded and blushed again.

Then Jax whined, “Can you two like go find somewhere to bone? There’s too much sexual tension, jeez.”

“Look away, Jax and mind your damn business.” Mick piped up which causes Leonard and Barry to both turn to Mick and smile.

“Uh-B-Flash I’m picking up a lot of activity I think you should head back out there.” Cisco said from the computer.

Barry nodded and turned to face Len, “I gotta go.”

“Be careful.” Len leaned forward and their fingers intertwined for a brief moment. Their chests brushed against each other momentarily and then in a flash Barry is gone. Now they were public knowledge and neither one minded one damn bit.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this during one of my classes today. It was a 55 minute lecture and my muse was awake and words just came out. Typed it up and reread it a few times and here we are.


End file.
